I need you
by kitten58976
Summary: Starfire and Robin get into a little fight. Starfire meets someone new.Who will she chose? read and find out. I suck at summaries. R&R please. its a good story.
1. Chapter 1

I need You  
Chapter One  
Don't Leave  
*Robin's Pov*  
Mine. My Star. She left. why? Because of me. Let me rewind and tell you what happened. It was a normal day at Titans Tower, Cyborg and Beastboy fighting about tofo and reading and meditating in her gloomy room. And me, I was just flipping through the channels on the big screen T.v and thats when it all happened. Starfire came out of her room but the weird thing was she wasn't wearing her uniform like she usually does. She was wearing a pink strapless dress that went right above her knees and light pink heels.

She looked beautiful. She walked towards me and I pretended not to notice while the guys just looked at her with their mouths open, I wanted to beat the shit out them, they were looking at her. My Star. But anyways she sat down next to me and asked "Robin, May we go out?" I looked at her and was surprised. I thought she meant go out as in dating, don't get me wrong I would love to go out with her but I had to be strong and turn her down because if people knew we we're dating they would go after her and I couldn't let that happen. She looked sad like she was about to cry and I felt bad. I placed my hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.

The doorbell rang." I will get the door." She said sadly. She got up and opened the door. "Hello, here...this is your mail." The stranger said. Starfire took it and placed it on the table and asked "Do you wish to go out with me?" She asked quietly. The guy nodded yes. SHe told him to come in and he did." My name is Jason Todd." He spoke, he reached out to shake my hand knowing I was the leader and in charge of the group but I denied. Starfire glared at me. She took his hand and lead him out the door.

That's the last I saw of them both and I knew Jason, I hated him, he was Batman's newest sidekick since I left him and Gotham City and came to my new home Jump City. The next thing I knew I was calling Batman or as I call him Bruce. The other line clicked telling me someone answered. "Hello, This is the Master Bruce's residence." Alfred stated, I smiled since haven't talked to him in a while and it was good to hear him. "Hi Alfred. Is Bruce there I got to talk to him...It's important." I said calmly. "Oh hello Master Dick, Yes he is here I will put him on."He said simply. "Thanks." I replied. I heard shuffling on the other line and thought Bruce must be in the bat cave.

"Hello." He said in a mototone voice."Bruce."I said grinding my teeth together out of other titans just stare at me wondering whats going on knowing I never call Bruce unless its important. "Robin, look I know your mad but I have a good explanation."He said calmly. "Ok, Im listening." I stated."Well, I know you like that alien and." I cut him off. "Don't talk about her like she's worthless, you jerk." I yelled and the team knew I was talking about Starfire. " Anyway Jason is going to keep an eye out and get to know her. Also he is going to help you protect her. A group of Gardonians are coming for her, ask her about it...she will tell you because she knew this was bound to happen. Goodbye." With that he hung up.

I had so many questions. Why were they coming? Who are they? When are they coming? What do they want with her? But it doesn't matter because no one is taking her from me. I told the team what was going on. "What are we gonna do dude?" Asked Beastboy worried. "Yea man, I mean Star is to  
good to do anything wrong." Added Beastboy. "But then again, we only knew her for a few months while we made made this team four years ago." Said Raven. "What are you implying Raven?" I wondered staring at at her. "Well we dont know that much about her Robin, think about it."Raven retorted. Robin took out his communicator signaling to Starfire.

*STARFIRE Pov*  
I took out my communicator out and pressed a button. "Yes, Robin?" I asked. "Star, you gotta come home, you have some explaining to do and so do you Red Eagle." He said and Jason looked surprised."Ok, I will be there shortly." I ended. "Jason is so handsome, He is so strong,caring and he is just perfect." I thought.

What will happen next? Will Starfire tell Robin the truth? Who does she like? wait and find out next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
1 hour later  
*Normal Pov*  
Starfire and Jason finally made it to titans tower. Robin appeared at the door just as they were closing it and cleared his throat to get their attention. Starfire jumped while Jason turned around looking bored."Ok so what was sooo important that we had to come back here, its only eight and we left at three, I was gonna bring her home at 11." He said anger clearly visible. Robin smirked, " Temper, temper little Jason." He then turned serious and looked at both of them. "Look, sorry to cut your "date" short but..." He said quoting date thinking that it wasn't really a date and then he continued. " We need to talk."

He lead the two his room and opened the door, he motioned for the two sit in on his bed and he leaned on his desk. "Look man, I don't want to start any trouble but can I join you guys, its only temporary though."Jason said quickly, Robin nodded since he knew why he wanted to join. "Anyway, Starfire first you, Who are the Gardonians? Why do they want you? Why are they coming? When are they coming?" He asked wanting to know everything. Starfire looked at him and smiled. "The Gardonians are green aliens, they are my as you say cousins, They want me because it's almost my birthday. They are coming because they want to celebrate with are coming in a few months" She replied. Robin was angry. "Your lying, you never been a good lier you know." He stated trying to hide his anger. Then he softened up. "Look Star, You know you can tell me anything and i will do my best to help you in any way I can, I promise." Starfire looked down at her feet feeling bad for lying. "Well they Gardonians are green aliens and they are coming to take me. They want me because I escaped,I am no longer their slave and they want me are coming in three months."She said quietly. " Ok Star, thank you for telling me and we will do everything to help you and now you Jason, WHo are you really and why are you here?" Robin said his named with venom. "Well Batman told me to come here to help you protect this beautiful princess and I my secret identity is Redhood." He stated simply.

Robin nodded. Robin told the two to get ready for dinner and they headed out the door. Robin got himself ready for dinner and called the other titans so they could eat, he filled them in about Starfire and Jason or also know as Redhood. They ate their dinner in peace and went to bed.

*The next morning*  
Robin and Starfire woke up. It was 6:13 A.m.

*Starfire Pov*  
I rolled out of bed and headed to my bathroom being careful not wake up Jason since he was sleeping on my floor. I washed my face making myself wake up, I quickly brushed my teeth and long, red hair. I grabbed a Purple tank-top and a pair of purple shorts. I took off my pajamas and threw on the other clothes I just took out. I slipped on some black flats and headed to the roof to wait for Robin and the sunset.

*Robin Pov*  
I hopped out of my bed and zoomed into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my hair gel, I put some on to make my spiky hair. I ran out the bathroom and threw on a pair of black jeans with a red shirt and black jacket with some black and red shoes. I headed out my room and went to the kitchen to make Starfire and I a grilled cheese sandwich. Once I was done, I headed to the roof where Starfire was waiting.

*Normal Pov*  
Robin opened the door quietly and closed it, he walked towards the princess and gave her the sandwich. He sat down next to her and ate his sandwich. They both finished their food within five minutes."Wow, It's beautiful." Starfired said in awe. "Not as beautiful as you though." Robin whispered. "What was that Robin?" Starfire asked."Uhh I said uhh t-that uhh the-the uhh the sky is umm beautiful." He blushed nervously. Starfire placed her hand on top of Robin's hand and scooted closer to him and carefully placed her head on his shoulder. The Boy wonder blushed a deep crimson and laughed nervously. Starfire closed her eyes, happy that the two were sharing a moment, just them two or so she thought but inside the tower someone was lurking in the shadows. He wacthed the two for one more second then...disappered.

Robin got up and held hand out for Starfire to grab. Robin pulled her up and once she was fully up, she looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. She snaked her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. The kiss wasn't forceful but instead it was warm and tender and most importantly their was a spark. Starfire slowly pulled apart and laid her head on his chest. "Umm we should probably head inside the team might be awake already." Robin told her with a smile, he pecked her on the cheek and they both headed inside holding hands and smiles on their faces. Once Robin shut the door Beastboy noticed them holding hands and was the first to speak." Did I miss something? He asked. The other titans looked up to see what he was talking about. Cyborg's jaw dropped and Jason looked angry. " Well i'm guessing you two are dating now?" She asked with no emotion. "Yea, I guess we are." Robin said with a smile on his face and he looked at his Star, she was nodding her head repeatedly also with a smile on her beautiful face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Jason looked at the two in disgust, he stood up but he heard an angelic voice "Will you not be joining us for the break of the fast?" Starfire asked, Jason smiled and nodded his head no but he did responed by saying "Stafire, could I talk to you please?" He asked nicely, Starfire glanced at Robin looking for approval and he shook his head signaling she could go. The two left to Robin's dismay. Robin remember he had to ask Starfire a question so he went in search of them. Jason was about to ask Starfire why she is going out with Robin but he heard footsteps and thinking it may be Robin he grabbed Starfire and kissed her forcefully. Robin stood there in anger and hatred for Jason and he was pissed Starfire would do this to him, and they just started going out! Robin ran towards Jason and punched him in the face and he pushed Starfire behind him. Once he felt he was done punching him in the face he dusted himself off and grabbed Stafire by her wrist and dragged her towards his room. He threw her on the floor and yelled " How could you, after all i've done for you." Why Star? I-i thought you loved me, I mean I love you, but why? What did I do wrong." He asked in-between tears while kneeling on the ground covering his face so Starfire wouldn't see his 's eyes glistened with tears, she never saw Robin like this. "Robin." She removed his hands from his face and lifted his head up slightly and looked into his masked eyes. "I would never hurt you, you know that. Jason heard foot of the steps coming and he forefully kissed me and the worst part was he is not a good kisser of the lips." Robin smiled sadly and hugged Starfire. Robin apologized for throwing her on the ground and they both entered the Op's room where everyone else was. "Where's Jason?" Robin asked with venom. Beastboy and Cyborg pointed torwards the kitchen and Robin quickly walked to where Jason was. He told Jason that when he and Starfire came back from there little trip to the carnival that they were going to have a talk and he nodded. Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and led him out the door excited to go to the carnival.

*Thirty-three minutes later*  
They arrived at the carnival and Robin led her to the ferris wheel. They made it to the top and the cart they were in stopped. They saw fireworks in the air and Starfire said "Beautiful, tell me again what they are called." Robin replied by saying "Fireworks." Starfire being from another planet and all responded "On my home planet, such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking, you are certain earth is not under attack?" "Positive, cotton candy?" The boy wonder said. The tamarainian girl responded "The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white and it did not taste very-" Robin interrupted. "This is different." He concluded and he took a bite out of the pink fluffy candy and so did Starfire. "Mhmm, it vanished." Starfire squealed. " Yeah, it will do that." Robin chuckled."Huh, when I first came to this planet I did not think I would ever fit it, earth was full of strange things but now I see that-" Starfire tried to say but Robin interrupted again." Here comes the finally..yess!" He yelled, then the fireworks ended."Woohoohoo, amazing." He continued. Then Starfire said " Yes,earth is full of amazing things too." "Best planet i've ever been to." He responded, then all of a sudden some alien device comes and snatches Starfire up. "Starfire!" Robin yells. He jumps out of the farris wheel and pressed the back up button on the titans communicator and the team shows up at the carnival to help Robin and Starfire...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Robin chased the alien device down the dock but since he couldn't fly, he skidded to a stop at the end of the dock. He saw a green laser hit the device and it let  
Starfire go. She quickly flew towards the dock and went past Robin. By the time she turned around the team was already together. She landed behind Robin and when the device flew past Cyborg, he grabbed the end of it and smashed it against the ground till it was dead. "Man Star, what did you do to get that damn thing angry?" Cyborg joked. "I do not know friend." She responded, she looked at Robin to see if he had any ideas about why it would want her but he shrugged his shoulders and they started stayed behind to examine the technology and Starfire asked " Friend Robin, I wish to apologize-" Robin cut her off and replied "What for Star, You didn't do anything wrong." He smiled, Starfire blushed pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Starfire was about to fly home but Robin grabbed her hand quickly and asked "Do you want to ride the R-cycle with me?"

He looked down worried she would say no but instead she said yes. She got on the R-cycle behind Robin and he handed her the  
helmet but she refused to put it on, instead she tried to have Robin put it on but he was being stubborn as well so She forced it on his head while he tried to shakeher off but failed. He rolled his eyes even though he knew Starfire wouldn't be able to see them.

Starfire latched onto Robin's waist and held on tightly. He blushed a deep crimson and started the engine. He started towards the toward and after twenty minutes, he and Starfire were there. When the two walked in, Beastboy paused his video game and turned to say "Man, What took so long Robin? If you wanted to take Starfire on a mini-date all you had to do was ask." Beastboy and Cyborg and Starfire blushed deeply while Robin mumbled "Shut up doofus." He then walked to his room.

Starfire stared after him not knowing if she should follow to see if he is okay. after a moment of deciding she went after him. He was already in his room so she  
knocked quietly and got no response and she tried again but a little louder. On the other side of the door she heard feet shuffling and backed up from the  
opened the door part way and asked "What are you doing here?" He asked quietly blushing a little. "I wished to see you are okay now." She took a pause and continued."May I come in friend Robin, I wish to speak to you about some earth customs?" Starfire questioned shyly. Robin nodded his head and opened his door wider so she could enter his room. Once she was in he shut the door soflty behind her and sat on his bed. He saw Star was still not moving and patted the spot next to him so she wouldn't have to stand the whole time while they sat down next him and started playing with her thumbs. She then said...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five  
She then said "Robin, the other day I heard friend Beastboy say 'Dude, Cyborg look at this, I would so do her!' and I was just curious of what this meant." Starfire finished with an innocent look on her face. But what the two didn't know was that Jason was on the other side of the door listening to what they were saying. Robin looked nervous, he started sweating a little not knowing that he would have to explain this at all. "well, Star umm he means that he wants to have sex with the girl that he was talking about."Robin mumble so Starfire wouldn't hear but with her acute hearing she gasped and responded "But what if he does not love her and she does not love him then this sex you speak of is worthless is it not?" the princess wondered. Robin stuttered "Well Starfire, there are some people who will have sex with people even if they don't love each other." Starfire's eyes widen and she yelled loud enough for only robin (and Jason) to hear. "I would never have this sex with a person of whom I do not love and care for," and Starfire being nieve and all asked "What is sex, Robin?" Robin fell back on his bed with his arms spread out. Now he really didn't want to explain this of all things he got up groggily and looked Starfire in the eyes.

Robin's thoughts

Man, She has beautiful eyes. I just want to kiss her, I mean look at her lips, their so damn juicy. Shit, I just want to fuck her right now but I can't. I got to stay focused, especially since i'm the team leader.

Normal Pov

"Ok Star,sex is when two people who really love each other explore each others bodies passionatly." Robin said in an uneasy voice glancing at Starfire. Starfire looked at Robin innocently and then she had a wicked smile on her face. She started rubbing her hand along Robin's muscular arm. He twitched and uneasily said "Uhh Star w-what are you doing?"

Instead of answering his question she retorted with another question "Do you love me Robin?" Robin looked around his room nervously and stutterd "I uh well yes." He said looking down. Starfire lifted his head up and looked him in his mask and started kissing him passionatly. Jason was still on the other side of the door and heard smooching sounds, his face got all red and he tried to control his anger but failed he ran out of the hall and into the op's room. He stomped his way to the couch and sat down inbetween Beastboy and Cyborg. Cyborg and Beastboy paused their game and looked at him. "Dude, whats your problem?" Beastboy asked curiously. "Yea man,whats up?" Cybog asked also curious.

Jason looked at the two and answered "Robin and Starfire are my problem." He said with venom in his deep voice. "Excuse me?" Said a voice from behind him. Jason said " I said Robin and Starfire are my-" He stopped midpoint when he turned around he came face to face with none other than Robin and Starfire. "If you have a problem with me and Star, you could just tell us and we will try to be better so why dont we go in my room and talk about it." Robin and Starfire started turning around but stopped when Jason said "Gross no way I don't know if you did it all I know is that you kissed."

Robin clenched his fists together and Said "How would you know what we were doing? You were in here the whole time." Jason laughed and responded by saying "Nope, I was listening to what you guys were talking about and nice Beastboy you should really watch what you say about "doing girls"and Starfire I would love to have sex with you especially since you got a big ass and some big ass breasts, damn I would kill to get with you and your body-" By hearing what Jason was saying Robin was getting more and more angry by the second and he ended up punching him and yelled "Thats it your off this team and what happened between me and Star was a one time thing, I dont love her at all I just wanted her body."With that Robin threw Jason out the door. He looked at the team and noticed Star wasn't there and said "Everything I said about Star was lie, it was not a one time thing I just dont want him to hurt her so I said that." He then left the room and went to Star's room and entered without knocking and SAw Starfire, he apologized and told her wy he said that and he didn't mean it and they made up.

Thats not all there will be more to the story and a lot more problems, continue reading and watch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six  
Jason being snoopy again was listening in to their conversation and was tired of their lovey dovey shit. He pushed the door open and yelled "Ok that's it. I can't take it, you guys are like to perfect and it's making me sick. Couples are supposed to fight because they love each other not be like 'ohh I love you' or 'your so perfect,' like get over it dammit." Jason panted and Robin stared at him in shock and anger while Starfire was confused on how he would know this.

"Wow, I knew you liked Starfire but I didn't know you liked her that much." Robin replied coolly If looks could kill Robin would be dead right now simple as that. The boy Wonder stood in front of his princess protectively "Well duhhh, that's the only reason I agreed to do this mission. I mean Batman and me are a great team. Even though he was your master I doubt he misses you." He replied coolly Robin just stood there, he knew deep down Bruce, his father misses him. "If you want to stay on this team, you better watch what you say kid." With that he left the room. Starfire stayed behind. "Jason, I wish to apologize for the actions of Robin." He took her hand and replied coolly, "Apologies accepted princess."

Starfire then left to go check up on Robin. She heard smashing and clashing coming from his room and ran quickly to the sound. She banged on the door rapidly and Robin didn't answer so she barged in almost getting hit by a desk drawer. She ducked and grabbed Robin's hands from behind. "Boyfriend Robin, please tell me why it is you are doing the throwing of things?" She asked worried. Robin looked at Starfire and carefully she released him. He closed his door and made sure it was locked, he slowly peeled off his mask revealing bright blue eyes. He looked Starfire in her eyes and said "Starfire, I love you, very much. I love Bruce, he was a father to me. I love Alfred, he was a grandfather to me and I want you to be mine. I need to know that you will stick with me no matter what, so what im about to ask is important," He got down on one knee and got a black velvet box from out of his utility belt and he continued. "This was my mother's, she gave it to me before her and my father died. Starfire will you do the pleasure of being my wife?" Starfire's eyes glistened with tears. Robin slowly got up thinking she was going to say no. He looked into her eyes searching for an answer of yes or no.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
If anyone is confused about Jason he is Redhood not red eagle i changed the name and he is from Tamaran but he is also Batman's sidekick and Batman knows he is from there to that is why he assigned him this mission. His Tameranian name is Jasand'r.

Starfire blinked her eyes rapidly and then answered "Im sorry Robin but I do not know what you mean by this.I do not know what you are trying to say and I am already your girlfriend, am I not?" She asked. Robin looked at Starfire like she was crazy then remembered she was from another planet and didn't understand all the customs of earth. He then replied "Well I want to marry you, you know spend the rest of our lives together and stuff." He said hoping she would understand and luckily she did. "Boyfriend Robin, I love you but I am not ready for the bonds of marriage.I am sorry."She whispered. Robin ploped down on his bed and started hitting himself in the head muttering "stupid, stupid, stupid," over and over again. Starfire pulled his hands into her own and said "Robin you are not stupid. You are only confused, you are 17 and I, 16. We are to young for marriage. That is all." She ended with kissing Robin on the cheek. She then got up and left.

11:35 P.M  
Redhood headed out the titans tower and his destination was a dark alley way. He was wearing a white shirt and a black jacket over it with dark blue jeans and black and white shoes. Tonight he was going to meet someone. Someone who he thought was very important. He waited in the cold for five minutes and thought she wasn't going to show but as he was starting to leave he heard a voice say "Jason, where are you going?" Before he turned around and answered he smiled a large stupid smile but before she could see it he stopped and turned around to face her. "Hi Star. I missed you, you hang out with your fake boyfriend more than me." He whined. Starfire rolled her eyes playingly and giggled. "Well thats the only way he wont suspect anything sweetie and I feel terrible for lieing to him." She sadly stated. She looked down at the ground and Jason put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Stop it. You shouldn't feel bad, you dont even like him ok? c'mon i don"t want this to ruin our night." He gleamed. Starfire looked at him with a sad grin and nodded in agreement. They walked to the end of the ally and flew to the top where there was a table and and candles waiting. Jason pulled out a chair for Starfire and she sat down gracefully. She thanked him and he nodded in aknowledgement.

"So what do you want to eat princess, think of anything you want and you will have it." Jason informed her. She put her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"I wish to have humbloglorfs (a salad with crutons)." She happily stated. Jason sweatdropped. "Koriand'r, you know thats on Tamaran but ok you can have it." Starfire sighed unhappy but quickly smiled once again.

"Jasand'r, dont call me that please. Here on Earth, my name is Starfire but my secret identity name is Kory." She explained. Once she was done she had her food on the table and Jason's food was also on the table. When the duo finished eating, they got up and headed to the tower.

12:15 P.M  
As soon as they entered the tower, there was Robin. He was standing in the center of the room, arms crossed with a look of anger written all over his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
"Where the hell have you to been?" Robin seethed angrily. The two stood there not knowing what to say and Jason quickly said "Look Robin, let Star go to bed. It was my idea anyway." Robin glared at Jason.

"Starfire go to your room and get some sleep."Robin sternly stated. "But Jason are you sure?" She asked worrily, he nodded yes. "Star, go please." He begged and she did. Right when she was out of sight, Robin pinned Jason against the wall and banged his head against the frame of the door.

"You better stay away from Jason or the pain will be much worse." Robin ordered while Jason gimaced in pain, he nodded yes and grumbled. Robin let him slide to the floor and left him there.

As soon as he woke up, he went to Starfire's rom and banged on the door. Once it was open he said " We have to talk." Starfire sat on the bed and nodded listening. "I can't be near you at the moment because of Robin but when I text you on your phone text back." He said. Starfire nodded and examined his face. "What happened? Did you and Robin get in a fight?" He nodded and told her not to worry about it and she left it alone and Jason left the room.

Starfire sat on her wondering why the boys would fight and she hoped it had nothing to do with her. She went to Raven's room and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and Raven creepily said "What?". Starfire answered " Glorious friend Raven, I seek advice about friends Jason and Robin."

Raven moved to the side and let Starfire in, she and Starfire sat on the bed and the princess asked " Why are the two boys fighting?" RAven rolled her eyes annoyingly for Starfire is sometimes naive over obvious things. "They are fighting over you Star." She said in boring voice.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9**

Starfire sat stunned and she asked "What? But why would they do that?" She asked confused. Raven rolled her eyes, thinking 'wow, this girl is stupid.' (She isn't stupid just naive) Raven then said "They both love you very much and they want you." Raven responded trying to be nice. Starfire said her thanks and got up to leave the room but Raven grasped her arm and said "Wait make sure you tell Beastboy to see me p-p-please." Starfire nodded and left the room. Starfire went up to Beastboy and tapped him on his shoulder. "Yea Star?" He asked.

"Raven wishes to see you in her room." She answered and walked away. Beastboy walked to Raven's and timidly knocked on the door. "Rae, can I come in?" There was no answer instead the door swung open and Raven grabbed Beastboy by the collar and shut the door.

"Beastboy, there is something wrong with Jason. He is definitely up to something I know it." Raven exclaimed. Beastboy stood with mouth open ajar and shook his to collect what she just said and he responded "Ok what do you need me to do?" He asked really involved. Then Raven quickly explained and Beastboy left the room.

Starfire was pacing outside of Jason's door and Robin saw this. "Starfire what are you doing?"

Ohh what will Starfire tell him? The truth or a lie? What will Robin think? What will Jason do? Continue reading and find out


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
"Im sorry Robin but I was just thinking, is this not what you do pace back and forth?" replied Starfire. Just then Jason came out of the room that Robin gave him since he didnt want him sleeping in Starfire's room. "Why are you guys standing there?" Jason asked confused. Robin nodded his no saying nothing.

Starfire then said "Ohh my, Jason look at you hair, I believe the correct term is bed hair. Jason looked up trying to look at his hair while Starfire giggled at his actions and Robin fumed silently in anger. Jason then flatted his hair using his hand.

Robin then said "Jason why me and you go train, I trained with everyone here but you so come on." Robin started walking away and Jason shrugged his shoulders and reached the training room and Robin took of his cape and shirt/vest thing. Jason just took of his shirt showing his muscular build which was the same as Robin's but just a little better.

Robin threw a punch and Jason did a backflip avoiding the hit. Jason swung his leg low trying to get Robin off balance and Robin jumped quickly and punched Jason square in the jaw. Now Jason was mad, he was just going easy but now he is gonna go hard. Jason swung his fist left and right hitting Robin multiple times in his chest, when he stopped Robin doubled over in pain and grunted in pain. Jason turned around starting to leave thinking he won but he was wrong. Robin ran toward him and tackled him to the ground hard. He just about to punch him when Starfire yelled "Stop Robin." She quickly ran to aid Jason and caught Robin's fist in her hand.

"Star, we're just training." Jason tried to assure her. Starfire let go of Robin and her face flushed a deep crimson red. "Sorry, but I need to speak with Robin so if you'll excuse us." Starfire grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him out the room.

"Starfire, whats wrong? You been acting different since Jason came along. Please tell me whats wrong and i want the truth." Robin stated worrily. Starfire looked into Robin's masked eyes and said...

What will Starfire say keep reading to find out


End file.
